Problem: 14 cars were in the hardware store parking lot. 58 more cars park at the hardware store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $14 + 58$ cars. $14 + 58 = 72$ cars.